


Blackout

by ufovalet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chapter 3, First Kiss, Headaches, Hurt Noctis, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, The Archaean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufovalet/pseuds/ufovalet
Summary: What if Noctis' headaches before he meets Titan had been worse? What if they caused him to get himself into trouble? Chocobros friendship and a lot of Noctis/Ignis. Noct is gonna have a bad time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Apologies if there are any mistakes or inaccuracies, this is un-beta'd, unedited, and posted immediately as I finish writing it because I'm an impatient trash-can fire. <3

Noctis Lucis Caelum was jerked from a deep sleep by a pained cry from outside. He struggled out of his sleeping bag and hurried outside of the tent, pulling a sword out of the air. Noct blinked at the sunlight and held his blade defensively as he scanned the scene in front of him.

His advisor, Ignis Scientia, stood a few meters away, clad in his cooking apron and currently brandishing a ladle at a smaller, blonde man. Prompto Argentum, Noctis’ best friend, was clutching his tongue and cowering from the taller man’s wrath.

“Uhh…” Noct dropped his hands and allowed his sword to vanish. “What’s going on, guys?”

“Mm buned ma tound,” Prompto wailed.

Ignis huffed, “I told you already, the soup isn’t ready, it needs time to thicken and cool down. Maybe next time you will listen to me.”

“Owwwww.” Prompto was still clutching the scalded appendage.

Noctis grinned at his friend’s theatrics and tossed him a potion from his jacket pocket, “here, Prom.”

“Noct!” Ignis admonished, “We really should be more selective with our potion use, our curative supply is running quite low…”

Noct sat in a camper chair, “Ah relax, Specs, We’ll probably have to head back to Lestallum soon anyways, we can stock up there.”

Prompto gulped down the potion and collapsed into the chair next to Noctis and shook his head woefully. “You’re heartless, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed and turned back to his cooking.

Heavy footsteps indicated Gladiolus Amicitia’s approach. The Shield of the King climbed the final stairs to the haven and heaved a dead saberclaw onto the ground in front of Ignis.

“Dinner,” he grunted, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Gladio nodded at Noct. “How’s the head?”

Noct grimaced, remembering the intense headache that had forced him to bed earlier than usual the night before. Now that the adrenaline from waking up was wearing off, Noct could feel a slight pressure building behind his forehead. He ignored it.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged, not missing a pointedly raised eyebrow from Ignis.

 

An hour later and the camp had been packed up and the four friends were hot on the trail of a pack of spiracorns. While confronting the Archaean was next on Noct’s to-do list, Ignis had wisely suggested they spend some time accumulating a little bit of gil and potions so as to be prepared for anything before talking to the Astral. A tipster in Lestallum had offered a high bounty for the elimination of this particular group of spiracorns, and the foursome had jumped at the opportunity.

Gladio crouched at the forefront of the group and examined a hoofmark in the mud.

“They went this way,” he pointed and set off in that direction, followed by Noct, Prompto, and Ignis.

Noctis tried to be wary of his surroundings, despite the pounding in his head. He rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes as if he could push the headache out.

“Noct?” Ignis was frowning at him.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you were alright.” Ignis looked concerned.

Noctis realized Ignis must have asked him several times before he’d noticed.

He offered what he hoped was a convincing smile. “Uh yeah, head just hurts a little is all. I’m fine.”

Ignis looked skeptical but he let it drop.

They were approaching a hill when Gladio paused and raised a hand in warning to the others. He sniffed the air.

Prompto giggled and whispered to Noct, “Glad’s really taking this tracking thing seriously.”

Noctis smiled weakly. His head was killing him and he really wanted to finish this bounty quickly so they could go back to Lestallum and he could sleep.

“Up ahead,” Gladio said, leading the group forward.

They crept up the side of the small hill and as they neared the top Noct spotted the herd of spiracorns grazing by a river. There were only four of the horned beasts and Noct figured he could take them out easily, so without waiting he chose the nearest spiracorn and threw his sword at it, initiating a warp strike.

His sword connected with the spiracorn’s flank. Taken by surprise, the creature reared back on its hind legs. Noct took advantage of the exposed underside with a quick slash to its stomach. He rolled out of range of the beast’s hooves and summoned a pair of daggers. Over the roaring in his ears he was distantly aware of his friend’s joining him in battle. He threw one of the knives at the injured spiracorn, bringing it to its knees. The second dagger finished it off. He turned his attention to where Prompto was shooting at one of the remaining spiracorns.

Noctis pulled his Engine Blade out and prepared to jump back into the fray when he was crippled by a sudden shooting pain behind his eyes. He clutched at his head with both hands, allowing his sword to vanish. The roaring in his ears was deafening now and his vision swam. Noct sank to his knees as the edges of his vision turned dark. From somewhere in the distance he could hear yelling, and then his world exploded in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis dashed down the hill after Noctis warped away. He was a little irritated that Noctis had jumped into battle so rashly and without allowing the proper time to strategize, but he put that out of his mind as he joined his prince in the fight. He pulled his daggers out and launched himself at one of the spiracorns, alternating between attacking the beast with a flurry of quick slashes and dancing out of reach. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Noct take down his own spiracorn, while Prompto and Gladio each took on one. He had almost finished the spiracorn off when he was startled by a shout from Gladio. Glancing up, he followed where Gladio was pointing to see three duplicorns headed at full-speed towards them. 

Duplicorns, the much larger relatives of the spiracorn, were also much stronger than spiracorns, and Ignis knew the four friends were no match for a group of three of them in addition to the spiracorns. 

He turned back to his friends just in time to see Noct collapse to the ground clutching his head.

“Noct!” Ignis shouted. 

He started running to the fallen prince but the duplicorns had the advantage of speed and were headed straight towards Noct. Ignis could only watch in horror as the lead duplicorn ran straight into Noct. 

Prompto was firing fruitlessly at the duplicorns.

“No! Noctis!” Ignis was still running even though he knew logically he would never make it in time. 

The duplicorn had speared Noctis through the shoulder with its horn and continued running, carrying Noct towards the river. 

Ignis was running and shouting Noct’s name over and over again, throwing daggers at the duplicorn. The beast ran on, heedless of its attackers, it plummeted over the edge of the bank into the fast-moving waters of the river, carrying the prince with it.

Ignis quickly reached the bank of the river where Prompto was already peering into the frothy waters. 

“I-I can’t s-swim.” The marksman was pale. 

Ignis only stopped to remove his glasses before diving into the icy river. 

The water was deceptively fast and although Ignis considered himself a strong swimmer he had to fight hard to keep himself afloat. He scanned the rough waters for Noctis or the duplicorn he was possibly still attached to, but he could see no sign of the prince’s dark hair among the waves. Ignis took a breath and dove beneath the water, but it was too murky for him to see anything. 

He burst back to the surface and took several gasping breaths before calling out, “Noct!” 

A wave almost overtook him and he spluttered and coughed up water before calling for Noct again. He was taking a breath to yell again when a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and started to pull him towards shore. He struggled against them.

“Iggy, stop!” Gladio commanded. “Won’t do Noct any good if you drown.”

“Let me go. We have to find him. We can’t give up… he can’t be… he’s not…” 

“We’re not giving up,” Gladio grunted as he reached the riverbank and laboriously hauled himself and Ignis onto shore. 

Both men lay panting on the grassy embankment for a few moments.

Gladio broke the silence, “Prompto remembered a spot downstream from here where the current slows down and he figures there’s a good chance Noct might be able to pull himself ashore there, or failing that we can catch up with him.”

Ignis nodded slowly, hundreds of worst-case scenarios playing through in his head. He fought the urge to tell Gladio one of the many reasons that might not work, as he didn’t have a better plan. He tried to mentally collect himself. Noctis needed him to be the logical tactician the prince relied on, not an emotional fool.

“Prompto’s run on ahead, what do you say we join him?” Gladio stood and offered Ignis his hand. 

The advisor clasped Gladio’s hand and pulled himself up and the two set off downstream as quickly as they could manage.

They found Prompto half a mile down the river. He was crouching on the bank.

“Over there!” Prompto exclaimed as Gladio and Ignis came into range.

Ignis followed Prompto’s arm to where he was pointing and spotted an unmistakable figure slumped over a branch on the far side of the river.

“Noct!” Ignis prepared to leap into the water, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait here,” Gladio said.

Ignis paused, then sighed and nodded his acquiescence, knowing Gladio was better fit to retrieve the prince. Gladio jumped into the river and made his way across with strong strokes. Ignis and Prompto watched anxiously as he slung Noctis over his shoulder and started back. Gladio pushed Noctis’ prone body onto the riverbank as gently as possible. Ignis was on his knees at the prince’s side instantly. He put two shaking fingers at Noct’s neck and nearly collapsed from relief when he found a thready pulse. 

“He’s alive,” Ignis breathed.

Prompto hovered nearby, pacing and wringing his hands. Gladio, now also on the shore, clapped Ignis on the back and offered a relieved grin. Ignis carefully turned Noct over onto his back and had to suppress a gasp at the state of Noctis’ shoulder. The duplicorn’s horn had pierced the prince’s shoulder all the way through. The hole was a mess of blood and torn muscles, and it didn’t look good. Fresh blood oozed from the wound with each shallow rise and fall of Noct’s chest. 

“Ohh g-gods…” Prompto gasped, turning as pale as Noct.

Ignis struggled to maintain his composure. His prince needed him.

“I need a potion!” He commanded, resenting the slight tremor in his voice.

A vial was shoved into his outstretched hand and he quickly removed the cap and poured some into Noct’s mouth. As the blue liquid touched his lips, the prince spluttered and coughed into consciousness.

Ignis supported him as he choked up what must have been a gallon of water. Ignis rubbed slow circles on Noct’s back until the coughs turned into weak choking sounds and Ignis helped him lie back down.

“Noct? Hey, can you hear me?” Ignis peered into Noct’s pain-clouded eyes. 

“Iggy?” Noctis groaned.

“Hey,” Ignis smiled at him and ran a hand soothingly through Noct’s wet hair. “You’re gonna be fine, just relax. Here, drink this.” 

Ignis supported Noct’s head as he drank more of the potion. Ignis knew the potion wouldn’t fully heal the wound but he he hoped it would provide some relief from the pain. Noct relaxed as some of the tension drained from his body. Ignis removed his jacket and ripped both of the sleeves off. Tying the two sleeves together, he wrapped them around Noct’s shoulder and tied them together as tightly as he dared. Noct hissed slightly at the pressure on the wound and Ignis put a comforting hand on his cheek. 

He turned to Gladio and Prompto who were watching helplessly. 

“We need to get him to Lestallum immediately. There’s nothing else I can do for him here.”

Gladio nodded solemnly and picked the now-unconscious prince up in his arms as if he weighed nothing. 

“Uh, here.” Prompto held out Ignis’ glasses. 

The advisor gratefully accepted, placing the spectacles on his face once again. “Thanks Prompto.”

“He’ll uh- he’ll be ok, right?” Prompto asked worriedly, gesturing towards Noct with a nod.

“I truly do not know, Prompto.” Ignis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with three fingers. “But if anyone can survive this it’s our Noct.”


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto and Ignis followed Gladio at a jog. The three were moving as quickly as they could without jostling Noct too much. The Regalia was in the care of Cindy as she made some modifications so driving back to Lestallum was out of the question, and since Noct was mostly unconscious, they couldn’t take chocobos.

Gladio paused. “It’s going to be dark soon.”

Ignis crossed his arms and shivered. “It would appear so…”

“The haven we stayed at last night should be near here.” Prompto panted, hands on his knees.

“Noct cannot afford to wait until morning,” Ignis said, approaching Gladio and laying a hand on Noct’s forehead. “But if we continue on and run into a daemon it could be even worse.”

Gladio grunted and adjusted Noct in his arms. “I vote we keep going.”

“Agreed,” said Prompto. “If anything messes with us, me and Iggy’ll protect you and Noct.”

Ignis thought for a few moments and agreed that the logic was sound. The costs of pausing for the night outweighed the benefits.

“Alright,” he sighed. “We’ll press on. Everyone stay on high alert. By my estimate we’ll make Altissia before midnight.”

 

They were making good time. Ignis checked the paper map of the region he’d picked up in Hammerhead a while back. 

“Lestallum should be just about two miles past that hill,” he said, pointing at a small hill up ahead.

Prompto and Gladio pulled themselves back to their feet from where they’d stopped to rest and eat for a few minutes. Ignis checked on Noct. The prince was lying on the ground, head pillowed on the remains of Ignis’ jacket. Ignis was concerned, as Noct hadn’t woken in a few hours now, and his forehead was growing increasingly warm. He managed to get some water into the sleeping man’s mouth. Gladio gingerly lifted the prince into his arms once more, groaning slightly as his sore arms protested. 

“Almost there, big guy,” Prompto offered Gladio a reassuring arm pat.

Ignis led the group through a narrow ravine and into an open meadow. He paused. In the distance he thought he could make out…

“I see the lights of Lestallum!” Prompto exclaimed jumping into the air. 

Gladio whooped. Ignis smiled, allowing himself to feel a degree of relief. 

It was a short-lived celebration. Something that felt like a bowling ball slammed into Ignis’ chest, knocking him back several feet. The only thing that kept him on his feet was Prompto grabbing his arm. In front of him hovered three ice bombs. Ignis tried to speak but there was no air in his lungs. Prompto jumped in front of Gladio and fired a volley of shots at the daemons. 

“Iggy you okay?” Prompto called over his shoulder.

Ignis sucked in a few gasping breaths before managing a reply, “I don’t believe there’s any permanent damage.”

He drew his daggers and launched into battle beside Prompto. He dashed towards the daemon that had barreled into him, artfully dodging its attacks and inflicting damage with flurries of dagger swipes. Within a few minutes the ice bomb heaved one last groan and dissolved into a black puddle. He turned his attention to where Prompto was going at another of the daemons with his saw. Prompto finished it off easily, and joined Ignis in making short work of the last daemon standing. 

“Oh yeah, that’s how it’s done!” Prompto went for a high five which Ignis accepted less than enthusiastically. 

Gladio had placed Noct on the ground and positioned himself in front of him, weapon drawn. As the last ice bomb disappeared he allowed the greatsword to vanish and grinned at Prompto. 

“Sharp shooting, Prom.”

Prompto twirled his gun and gave an exaggerated bow. Ignis smiled briefly before the gnawing worry took over again.

“Alright, let’s-”

He stopped speaking abruptly, noticing the horrified look on Gladio’s face, and spun around. A colossal arm had just risen from a puddle of black goo in the ground, followed slowly but surely by the rest of a red giant.

“Shit,” Prompto muttered softly.

Gladio pushed Prompto behind him and drew his sword once again. “Prompto you guard Noct.”

Ignis summoned a lance and assumed a fighting stance next to Gladio. Defeating a red giant would be no small feat, especially down two men. Gladio charged forward, sweeping his blade in an arc and catching the daemon on the arm. Enraged, the giant swung its massive sword wildly. Gladio blocked one of the blows with his blade, but the daemon used its free arm to aim a blow with its powerful fist. It connected with Gladio's chest, sending the swordsman flying backwards. 

“Gladio!” Ignis cried. 

He dashed forward and jabbed his polearm into a chink in the giant’s armor. The daemon roared and jerked away, yanking Ignis forward. He staggered, allowing the lance to disappear, and landed on his knees. The giant moved to swing and without time to dodge, Ignis instinctively raised his arms to protect his head. As the sword came towards him there was a flash of blue light and he was pushed backwards. 

 

———

 

Noct rested fitfully. Each time he awoke he was aware of very little apart from the excruciating pain in his shoulder and occasionally Ignis and Gladio’s concerned eyes hovering over him. He couldn’t stop shivering. He fought his way to full consciousness but it felt like an uphill slog through tar. Noct distantly heard a shout. He used the full force of his will to lift his eyelids. It took his brain what felt like an eternity to process what he saw. There was a daemon towering over an unarmed Ignis, holding a sword the size of the Regalia. Noct struggled to get his body to obey his commands. He reached down inside himself until he felt the familiar tug that meant he’d accessed his magic. He drew from it until he felt the power of the Lucian Kings coursing through him and the fog disappeared from his brain. 

 

———

 

Ignis looked up to see Noct hovering between him and the daemon, his royal arms swirling around him. The prince warped rapidly around the bewildered daemon, striking hard and fast and warping away before the giant could react. Ignis stumbled to his feet. Prompto appeared beside him, looking shocked.

“Sorry Iggy, one second he was asleep, the next he was gone.” Prompto aimed at the giant with his pistol.

“There was nothing you could have done, Prompto. I only hope the prince does not agitate his wound too much.” Ignis drew his daggers and slashed at the giant’s legs while it was distracted. 

At some point Gladio rejoined the fight, and within a matter of minutes the red giant had dissolved back into the black slime. The instant the daemon disappeared, Noct’s Armiger vanished and the prince plummeted to the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo this is it, thanks for reading! I wanted to keep this short because I have some other ffxv fics planned for the future but this was fun.

Ignis swore his heart stopped beating.

“Noct!” Prompto cried.

Ignis was running. He slid to his knees at the prince’s side, frantically checking for a pulse. Noct’s skin was cold and there was no movement beneath Ignis’ fingers.

“No, Highness we are not doing this!” Ignis commanded. 

With shaking hands he pulled a potion from his pocket and tipped its contents into Noctis’ mouth. He waited a few breathless moments for a response from the prince, but none came. 

“Noct…” Ignis choked back a sob and took one of Noct’s hands in his. “Please, gods. Not him…”

He was barely aware of the presence of Prompto and Gladio behind him. He brought Noct’s pale hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. After all they’d been through. He was supposed to be the one protecting Noct. And here Noct had protected him at the ultimate price. A large hand was placed on his shoulder. Ignis felt numb. He didn’t let go of Noct’s hand. He couldn’t.

Behind him he could hear Prompto muttering, “No no no no no…”

Noct’s hand moved in his. 

Ignis was instantly up and leaning over Noct. “Noct? Noct!” He held the prince’s face in his hands. 

Noct’s eyes fluttered open. Ignis could have cried from relief. 

He stroked Noctis’ cheeks softly with his thumbs. “Noct, can you hear me?”

Noct moaned and tried to sit up, but Ignis gently pushed him back. 

“Try not to move,” he said.”You scared the hell out of us. We-- I thought I’d lost you.”

Prompto and Gladio crouched on either side of Noct as Ignis coaxed an elixir into the injured man. Some of the tension drained from Noct as the elixir took effect.

“How do you feel?” Prompto asked, clasping one of Noct’s hands in his.

“Like uhhh… death,” Noct groaned.

“That’s unsurprising…” Ignis had composed himself again. 

He gently probed Noct’s wound and searched the rest of his body for more injuries. “Well, there doesn’t appear to be any additional damage. I must admit I’m surprised given your state a moment ago…” Ignis trailed off.

“Stasis,” Noct said simply.

“Of course.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “When one runs out of magic their body goes into a state of minimal operation, in order to attempt to restore magical energy and protect the user. That explains why I couldn’t find a pulse.”

Noct closed his eyes and nodded. 

“We should probably get moving again,” Gladio said after a few moments of silence.

The rest of the group agreed, and Gladio moved to pick up Noct. 

Noct stopped him with a hand. “I can walk.”

“No way!” Gladio objected.

“I’m sick of being dead weight. I can do this. And if I slow you down you can carry me,” Noct insisted.

Ignis was hesitant but the prince could be stubborn and Ignis didn’t want to waste time arguing with him and risk being attacked again. 

“Fine,” Ignis said. “But if I decide you’re not up to it then you’ll climb into Gladio’s arms with no complaints.”

Noct agreed, and Prompto helped him to his feet. He swayed slightly, keeping a tight grip on Prompto’s arm to stay upright. The four continued walking, Ignis keeping a close eye on Noct.

 

They made it back to Lestallum without incident. Noct had managed to make it the whole way without complaining once, although Ignis suspected that was more due to stubbornness than a lack of pain. The friends breathed a collective sigh of relief as they stepped into the bright lights that protected Lestallum from daemons. 

“We made it!” Prompto punched the air triumphantly. 

“Ok let’s get Noct to the Leville immediately,” Ignis said. “My medical kit is in our room.”

Ignis looked over to Noct. The prince was pale and looked unsteady on his feet. 

“Noct.” Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ arm. “How are you feeling?”

Noct looked at Ignis but his eyes were unfocused and clouded by pain.

“Noct…?” Ignis moved to feel Noct’s forehead but before he could, the prince’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and his legs buckled. 

Ignis leapt forward and caught Noct in his arms, lowering him to the ground slowly.

“Highness! Noct?” Ignis’ hands were on the prince’s face. “Gladio, some help please.”

Gladio lifted Noctis into his arms and the group hastily made their way to the Leville. 

 

In the hotel room, Gladio deposited the unconscious Noct gently onto the bed while Ignis collected his medical supplies. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed by Noct’s side, while Gladio and Prompto watched from the other bed. Ignis carefully cut away the makeshift bandage and the remains of Noct’s torn shirt. The wound underneath wasn’t bleeding anymore. Ignis guessed the duplicorn hadn’t hit any major arteries or Noct would have been in much worse shape. But the wound definitely needed to be cleaned so it didn’t get infected, if it hadn’t already. Ignis wet a rag with hydrogen peroxide and dabbed at the wound, thankful that Noctis was unconscious for this part. Once the dried blood was cleaned from around the hole, the wound looked much less formidable and Ignis felt a little bit of his worry dissipate. 

Ignis finished cleaning the wound and was finishing up bandaged it when Noct jerked upright. Ignis gently pushed him back down. Noct didn’t seem to be fully awake. Ignis ran a hand soothingly through Noct’s hair until he settled back down and his eyes fluttered shut again.

 

———

 

When Noct woke up he was in bed. Every part of his body ached. His mouth felt fuzzy. He coughed. Ignis startled awake from where he had been dozing in the chair and leaned over Noct.

“Here, drink.” He held a cup of water to Noct’s lips and allowed to prince to take a few slow sips. “How do you feel?”

“Uh like I was hit by a truck,” Noctis grimaced.

Ignis perched on the side of the bed. “Well you were lucky your injuries were not more serious.” 

Ignis was visibly tense and avoided eye contact with Noct.

“You okay, Specs?” Noct asked. “Everything’s alright now, right? I’m alive.” 

Noct offered a crooked grin, but Ignis remained solemn.

“Ignis?” He pushed.

Ignis sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

“We got lucky this time Noct,” he began. “You nearly died, all because of a stupid mistake that could have been prevented had I been where I was supposed to be; at your side.”

“Iggy you can’t blame yourself…”

“Let me finish. After you fought that daemon and I thought you were gone… I didn’t- I couldn’t…” Ignis closed his eyes and paused a moment before continuing. “I tried to picture a world in which you were not present and I realized it wasn’t one I wanted to live in. The truth is Noct, I- I-”

He was cut off by two hands on his jacket lapels pulling him down towards the bed where his lips were met by Noct’s in a brief but electrifying kiss.

“I know. I love you too,” Noctis grinned up at him as their lips parted.


End file.
